Fusible venting caps are used for pressure relief venting of tank containers such as trailer tanks, bulk tanks, and storage tanks storing fluids therein. Generally, venting caps are designed to vent containers to the atmosphere and prevent tank explosions that may otherwise be caused by fluid expanding within the sealed tank when the tank reaches a particular temperature or is exposed to heat.
Known fusible caps typically include an outer annular nut for connecting to a tank, an inner circular central disc piece, and an intermediate annular ring of a fusible low melt alloy intermediate or a polymer-based material which softens in response to externally applied heat. During venting, the inner circular central disc piece is blown out from the outer nut once the annular ring material softens or melts. Due to the design of known caps, once the inner circular central disc piece is blown out the entire cap must be replaced.
A need exists for a reusable fusible venting cap.